Austin and ally
by MadMadisonD
Summary: Austin and ally are trying to get dez and trish together , will they fall for eachother in the process?


**Hey guys , this is my first Austin And Ally Flic so enjoy **

**I don't own Austin and Ally!  
**

**Ally POV **

It was a normal day for me , working at Sonic Boom. I had just got finished with a customer who had bought a $1000 Guitar!

Then I heard the doors opening , I turned around to see Austin and Dez walking in agruging about something ridiculous. "No no no no no no , Koala bears are emo!" Dez said. "Nah , how can something so cute be emo?" Austin said. "Guys seriously?" I said. "YES" they both said at the same time. "Guess who got a job at the art store?" Trish said while walking in. "didn't you work at the icecream shop a few minutes ago?" Austin said. "a lot of things can happen in a few minutes" Trish said. "Apparently so" I said looking at her ridiculous outfit. She was wearing a costume in the shape of a giant paint brush. She just rolled her eyes and walked over , and stood next to dez. I am so sure they have a thing for eachother. "Hey umm Austin , can I talk to you .. in the practice room?" I said. "Sure ally" he said following me upstairs. Dez and trish followed. "UUMMM alone!" I said. They both turned around and walked back downstairs. When we fiannly got to the practice room , I shut the door behind me. "Whats going on Ally?" Austin said. "Look , I think there is something going on with Dez and Trsih , they seem so friendly with eachother , I mean the other day when dez got that haircut , Trish actually said it looked good!" I said. "Woaah , are you saying that trish might like dez and dez might like trish?" he said , excitement grew in his voice. "Yeah , and I think we can get them together!" I said. "Yes please , now!" he said. "Okay , we just need to get them to admit that they like they like eachother , first!" I said. "Well dez does talk a lot about trish. I bet I could get him to admit that he likes her!" Austin said. "Okay you do that , and I"ll deal with Trish" I said. We both nodded.

Austin POV

I was super stoked , I totally was gonna get a confession from Dez! When I walked out of the practice room , Ally nodded at me. I walked over to dez who was in a conversation with Trish. "Hey Dez , you wanna hang out at my house?" I said. "Yeah sure lets go" dez said. We said goodbye to Ally and Trish and went to my house. When we got to my room dez sat on my bed , texting away. I then brought out oranges, dez's favourite fruit **(A/N: I dunno what dez's fav fruit was so I just made something up) **

"Oh my got Austin , you brought oranges?" Dez said while looking like he was going to cry. Then he hugged me and grabbed the bowl of oranges and started gouging on them. I just sat there , watching him eat all those oranges. When he looked like he was going to explode , it was my time to shine and get a confession out of him.

"Hey Um Dez , what do you think about Trish?" I said.

"Shes nice" dez said , he seemed to be daydreaming

"No I mean do you .. u know .. like her" I said

"Uhh duh" dez said

"Really , you guys are going to be so cute together" I said while jumping up.

"Wooooah .. I meant , I like her has a friend" dez said

"A - what .. friend .. no no" I said. I honestly thought dez liked trish. Well I was very wrong. I better tell Ally before its too late.

Meanwell At Sonic Boom

Trish POV

I wonder why Austin was in such a rush to leave. "Um Trish .. so what do you think of dez?" Ally said. To be honest , I had a little crush on him. Its not like he liked me back .. so I hide it. but ally has told me that she has a crush on Austin , and I fell bad because she opened up to me , but I cant say that I like Dez. So I think I will tell her. "Look Ally , you cant tell anyone.. that I might .. have a little crush on Dez…" I said softly. Allys eyes went HUGE. "I knew it . I knew it !" she said while doing a little dance. I couldn't help but laugh. There was a soft chimming sound. Agg , it was allys phone. "Oooh I got a text from Austin" she said. She instantly got quiet. 'What is it?" I said. "Uhh um nothing" she said. That meant something. I ran so fast and grabbed her phone right out of her hand. I read the text.

From Austin Moon

Received 2 minutes ago

: Hi , Ally dnt try nd make Trish say she lyk dez cux he dnt lyk ha! He onli c ha has a frnd

I froze. I was right. Dez does only see me has friend. He will never see me has something else. I dropped the phone and ran out of the store. "Wait Trish, i'm sorry" ally yelled from behind me. I didn't care , I just kept running.

Ally POV

I felt so bad. This was all my fault , Trish is heartbroken all because of me! I'm such an idiot. I texted Austin Back

Ally: its 2 late , Trish saw the text and to make it worst , she admitted that she likes Dez. She is like heartbroken. I fell so bad , this is all my fault.

Austin: No it nt , I also feel reali bad for ha. mayB if we get then in a room together , they will realize they have feelings for each other?

Ally: but dez does not

Austin: Oh come on , lets just try anyway! What have me got to loose

Ally :Their friendship

Austin: I'm willing to take that chance

Ally: haha , meet me at Sonic Boom 30 minutes , to make a plan

Austin; Will do Allygator

I laughed. Ever since that Alligator incident , Austin had always called me Allygator. I had to admit , I did like him. But he obviously did not like me , I mean he even admitted that she does not like me.

30 minutes later

I was busy writing in my book when Austin arrived. "What up" he said. "Hi , not lets focus" I said. "Yes Boss sir" Austin said. "Okay so this is what we do , I sorta came up with a plan before you got here. this is how it will work. I will call trish and tell her to go through the back door of my shed back at home because I left my new mytab there and she can have it , so that will make her get to the shed. Then you tell dez to go to the shed because you heard there was an orange tree in there. So when he gets there , we lock them in." I said. "Wow , that's a great idea!" Austin said.

We went through the plan and eventually got Dez and Trish in the barn. They were talking , but we could not hear what they were saying. It started to get dark , and dez and trish had given up banging and shouting at the door. "This is not going well" Austin said with worry all over his face. "just wa" I was cut off . Austin and I were looking through the barn window when we saw Dez lean in and Kiss Trish softly on the lips. Austin and I looked at eachother and yelled "YES" at the same time. we were lucky that they could not hear us. Austin was looking at me weirdly. "What" I said. He didn't reply. I instantly felt a pair of soft lips on mine. Austin was kissing me! I kissed him back, and that was the end of a perfect nigh


End file.
